This is proposed as a service contract for maintaining and operating the repository. A large bank of over 1800 fibroblast cultures on family members and other persons at high risk for cancer have been obtained and stored for future studies under a separate contract to screen SV-40 virus susceptibility. These fibroblasts have proven valuable as a resource in collaborative research with other investigators especially since they represent a pertinent repository of genetic material on persons who may no longer be living. This will become the largest repository in the world for fibroblast cultures related to cancer.